My Helping Hand
by Alice.1993
Summary: Elliot’s patient Shannon kills herself and JD helps Elliot through it. JDElliot.
1. Chapter 1

**OK I'm back doing my second fanfiction! For some reason I thought of this while listening to Collide by Howie Day in bed at about 1 in the morning but that is the randomness of my mind. Anyway I'm starting it now after finding out Season 8 might not come until January and eating a load of Roses, I lost count how many awhile ago but I feel sick now, so I guess it's a lot!**

**Anyway rambling over.**

**JD/Elliot story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Scrubs!****  
****There will be spoilers for Season 7 generally if you haven't seen it.**

**Elliot's patient Shannon kills herself and JD helps Elliot through it.**

'Hey Elliot,' JD said as he spotted his friend sitting in the break room. 'Hey what's wrong?' he asked as he noticed her head was hung and she was slumped in the chair.

'You remember Shannon?' She looked up, mascara stained her face, marking where the tears had run.

'Your ALS patient? Yeah, course I remember her.'

'She killed herself. It's all my fault.'

_Oh my god. Poor Elliot, just be comforting don't be an idiot and say 'I told you so' you've made that mistake enough times in the past._

'Oh Elliot. It's not your fault, like you said dying was the right choice for her.' JD said as he took Elliot into a hug.

'You said I should report her though, make sure she was monitored,' Elliot said through a new bout of tears.

'But only because I didn't want you to get hurt, Elliot, I think you made a really brave choice. You let her do what was right for her even though you knew it would ultimately hurt you. I'm sure Shannon appreciated that so much. I think you made the right choice in the end, one I probably wouldn't have been brave enough to make.'

'Really? You think I made the right choice?' Elliot asked looking at him with a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

'Yeah I do. Anyway I'm off now do you want me to get someone to cover for you and you can come back to my place?'

'No I need to work.'

'You sure? It's Thursday, we can watch Grey's Anatomy in our pyjamas together.' At this Elliot smiled and nodded.

'OK then, that'd be great!'

'Awesome, if you go and get your stuff and I'll go and get someone to cover for you.'

'Thanks JD, I think I could do with an evening at home.'

JD walked out into the corridor and saw Carla sorting through some charts at the nurse's station.

'Hey Carla do you know who can cover for Elliot?'

'Why does she need to be covered for?' Carla said without looking up from her work.

'You remember her ALS patient, Shannon?'

'Mm hm'

'Well she killed herself,' at this Carla looked up shocked, 'and I really think she could do with an evening at home just to talk about it, not an evening at work having more people dying on her.'

'Yes of course. I'll sort it out.'

'Thanks'

'JD ready to go?' Elliot said as she walked up to them.

'Yep, all sorted out. Do you wanna pick up some Ben and Jerry's on the way?' JD said smiling at Elliot.

'More than anything.' Elliot said grinning back.

Carla also smiled watching the pair as she thought back to them in the coffee shop with Sam. They were definitely getting closer towards a relationship; it was just a matter of time. And with them both at JD's place alone, with JD being all comforting, it could be the thing that finally makes them realise that they're perfect for each other.

'What?' JD said noticing Carla's smile.

'What? Oh nothing just, um, thought of something funny.'

'Yeah, sure.' He said looking at her oddly, 'Let's go.'

Carla smiled and silently laughed to herself as she saw Elliot lean into JD slightly as they walked away. Tomorrow was going to be interesting.

JD and Elliot were sat at home watching Grey's Anatomy and eating Cookie Dough ice cream together. Just like they used to when they lived together. Elliot was lying resting her head on JD's lap as JD stroked her hair. As the credits began to play Elliot sat up.

'I should go home.'

'No. Stay, it's late, you look way too tired to be driving. You can take my bed if you like, I don't mind taking the couch. Besides we haven't really talked yet like we used to.'

'OK then I'll stay but I'm not kicking you out of your bed.'

'Fair enough.' There was a pause before JD spoke up again, 'So how far was Shannon's ALS progressed before she…. you know?'

'Quite far her arms were almost fully paralysed.'

'See, she held on for as long as she could. I think you did the best thing for her, you were a great friend as well as an awesome doctor.'

'Thanks JD.' Elliot said looking genuinely touched by JD's comment.

'And if that RateYourDoc website included Private Practice doctors I think you'd be at the top.'

'No, really I wouldn't, you still would be.' Elliot laughed disbelievingly at this comment.

'No, I think I used to be better than you but you've overtaken me now. You're much better at interacting with patients than you used to be, and you're great at diagnosing.'

'You really think I'm that good?'

'Yeah I've always thought you were a great doctor, no matter what stupid comments I may have made in the past.'

'Well we've both made some pretty stupid mistakes in general.'

'Like in the on-call room, that could've been really stupid.' There was a long silence as they both thought about the night where they had their almost kiss right before Elliot was going to get married and JD was about to have a baby.

'Do you really think that near kiss didn't mean anything? You broke up with Keith almost straight after and I realised I didn't love Kim, that's gotta mean something right?' JD asked, almost hopefully.

'I suppose.' Elliot replied shortly.

They could both feel the tension in the room, as they struggled to think of something to say.

'Sorry Elliot, I shouldn't have brought that up. Another stupid comment from JD right?' He laughed awkwardly.

'No, we need to talk about it sometimes. And I thought about it for awhile even after we decided it didn't mean anything and I think it did mean something.' Elliot said as she took hold of JD's hand.

JD looked up at her, he was slightly surprised at this but mostly just _happy._ They both sat there staring into each other's eyes for a moment before, at exactly the same moment, leaning in to kiss each other. JD felt a great rush as his lips collided with Elliot's and he enjoyed the kiss that he hadn't felt in so long. His arms wound around her waist as he moved closer to her. Sadly, all too soon Elliot was pulling back from the kiss.

'JD, we can't do this. I mean, I really, really like you. More than I think I could really say but we're too close friends and we already know we don't work.'

'Yes we can. Yes we're friends but we could be so much more. Neither of us are seeing anyone else, for once we really can do this.'

'But JD we're a train wreck.'

'No Elliot, we were a train wreck. We've both been in serious relationships since then. We're both ready. Look, I didn't want to say anything at the time but when that barista in the coffee shop said Sammy looked like us I was so happy. When we sat down and Turk and Carla left and it was just us it was amazing. It felt like we were a family, a proper, normal family. Not a screwed up train wreck. We've matured, we could do this.'

'But JD do you even like me, you know in that way?' Elliot said, and JD swore he could detect a hint of fear in her voice.

'Course I do. I always have really. Plus Turk's been giving me funny looks whenever I'm with you. I think he's noticed us getting closer. So do you want to try this again? Because I really like you and I'd love it if we could just try once more, now we're ready'

'I'd love to give it another go. I really do like you JD, but on two conditions.'

'Which are?'

'We have to take thing slowly, I think we rushed everything way too much in the past and that's what made it not work.'

'Done.'

'And two, if you suddenly decide you don't really love me again I get to actually murder you.'

'Agreed. But Elliot that's not gonna happen, I really want this to work.' JD tried to reassure her.

'Awesome.'

JD leaned in to kiss Elliot again and felt nothing but happiness that they were going to try this again. This time it would work, he would try everything to make that happen.

**I will try to update this as soon as possible but what with school exam's in like, 3 weeks, I might not get much time. I think I'm going to continue this a way into JD and Elliot's relationship so it could go on a bit but I'm not really sure yet, we will see.**

**Does anyone else agree that January-ish is ridiculously late for a Season 8 of Scrubs?? I'm glad it's coming back but I can't wait that long!!**

**Anyway REVIEW!! They make me happy : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is the second chapter to My Helping Hand. (Named by Chloe Rixon……she wanted a mention!)**

**Also I have now read that Season 8 of Scrubs is coming back in September/October/November/January. I know it is coming back after Dancing with the Stars whenever that ends. Let's hope it's early!**

JD slowly woke up but he couldn't be bothered to open his eyes.

_Ow. Why am I lying on the couch and what the hell is on top of me?_

As he slowly opening one eye he saw Elliot lying asleep on top of him and immediately remembered their conversation last night. He tried to shift slightly into a more comfortable position but as he did so Elliot began to wake up. He smiled slightly at her confused expression before she also remembered last night.

'Morning.' JD said smiling.

'Morning. God this is weird.' Elliot said through her hair, which had fallen in front of her face overnight.

'I know. You do realise Carla is going to assume the worst if she sees this.'

'She won't and we'll just have to break it to her gently that we're getting back together.'

Just as Elliot finished there was a knock at the door and both of them froze.

'JD are you in there? Do you know where Elliot is? She's not answering her phone and she isn't at her house.'

'Crap, Carla! You just had to say that didn't you?' JD whispered

'Sorry, what should I do? If she sees us like this she's never going to shut up about and she'll assume the worst and everyone's going to think we slept together again straight after I had a patient kill herself and then everyone's going to be talking about us and JD what are we going to do?' Elliot whispered back, slowly getting higher as she got more panicked.

'Elliot. Calm down OK? Breathe. We'll just say you stayed over. We fell asleep watching a film or something?'

'OK that should work.' Elliot said starting to calm down

JD walked up to the door and opened it. Carla was stood there looking worried.

'Were you whispering to yourself? You can go oddly high.' Carla asked looking at JD oddly.

'No no uummm you were wondering where Elliot is?'

'Yes. Where did she go last night?'

'Actually she stayed over here.' JD said opening the door more to reveal Elliot sitting on the couch. At this Carla immediately cracked up laughing.

'Carla nothing happened!' Elliot protested.

Carla raised one eyebrow in the most disbelieving facial expression ever.

'I knew today was going to be interesting. So how was it getting back to this again?' Carla asked.

'We really didn't do anything………..much.'

'JD!' Elliot screeched at him.

Carla continued laughing at the pair who had obviously done something last night.

'OK…OK..' she said trying to stop laughing, 'well if nothing _much_ happened what _did_ happen?

'Well it's kind of a big deal. Maybe you should sit down.' JD said slowly

'Oh my god! You got Elliot pregnant!' Carla shouted.

'No. God no. Not _that_ big'

Carla walked over to the couch and sat down looking very freaked out but still very amused about what they were going to say.

'Well, JD and me. We've decided to get back together. But we're gonna go really slowly and make it work and…… why aren't you looking shocked?' Elliot said,

'You thought that was going to surprise me?'

'Well yeah, it's kind of a big deal after our past and stuff. You know the awesome yearly sex which just ultimately led to a train wreck of a relationship and us being awkward for a couple of months?' JD said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Yes but you two have practically been together for months now.'

'Say what?' JD said, completely confused at Carla's last remark.

'With Shannon, both times, in the coffee place, with that burn patient. You two have been going towards this for ages. Everyone's been placing bets on how long it would be. God even Dr. Cox can see it, he thinks you two are idiots for not realising the near kiss meant anything.'

'So no one's going to be surprised about this?' Elliot asked.

'No. Everyone's going to be relieved that you've finally gotten round to it.'

'Awesome. What time is it? I'm supposed to be at work at 9.'

'Um. 9:30'

'Crap!' JD yelled immediately running to get changed into some fresh scrubs.

Elliot laughed at him and then moved to sit down next to Carla.

'So you are really gonna go out with him again? After everything he put you through?'

'Yeah. I don't think he'll do that again. But if he does I have his permission to kill him.' Elliot said smiling at Carla

'Good. I think you two could make it work you know.'

'Really? Like he's 'the one' kind of making it work?'

'Yeah. Don't you?'

'Well of course I do. I wouldn't risk our friendship unless I thought he was worth it but it's good to know other people think so to' after a slight pause Elliot spoke again, 'Do you think people will be placing bets on when we'll break up again soon?'

'They better not otherwise I'll kick their asses for you.'

'Thanks. I really want this to work, I mean just the thought of marrying JD makes me excited.'

'Elliot. Don't take this too fast otherwise it'll just end up the same way again.'

'I know I know. I'm just saying.'

JD came running out, still pulling a jumper on on top of his scrubs. He ran up to Elliot quickly kissed her goodbye.

'See you at the hospital.'

'Yeah, face the gossip together.'

JD laughed at this then turned to face Carla.

'And make sure she doesn't get any ideas of marriage in her head. I'm enough of a commitaphobe without that kind of pressure.'

'Will do.' Carla replied smiling.

JD started to run out of the door before Elliot called him back,

'JD!'

'Yeah? I really need to go.'

'Do you seriously think this is gonna work?'

'Yeah, I think it's gonna be great!' And he really believed it.

**OK so that's mostly just filler stuff but hey, I can't be bothered to rewrite it. I could continue writing but unless I find the time in between revision this weekend it's gonna be a few weeks before I can update again but still keep checking. The next chapter will probably be them at the hospital with everyone talking about them getting back together.**

**  
****Random question: What do people think of a Scrubs tattoo parlour? Because I currently have JD love Elliot and I love Scrubs written about 5 times on my arms and legs and stuff and I nearly always have it written on my hands so to be honest I may as well just get it tattooed even though I don't think I will, too painful. Still cool idea? Anyway I'm rambling again so adios pickle!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow. My new advice for revising for an English exam is to do a lot of fanfiction reading and writing. I have been addicted to it and I got 96 in mine. That's top of our whole year! I didn't quite believe my English teacher when she told me but now I've worked it out, it's all down to fanfiction!**

**Anyhoo my day aside on with the story. (I'm getting addicted to writing fanfiction now, in the words of Carla 'it's like crack to me')**

'PRISCILLA!' Dr. Cox's scream resounded through the corridor of the hospital.

'Yes Dr. Cox' JD spoke quietly slowly walking up to him with his head bowed.

'I can see the way you have your tail tucked between your legs so I can assume you know what's coming. But seriously Betty what do you think gives you the right to turn up 45 minutes late for work? And don't even think about answering that question.' Dr. Cox stopped JD as he opened his mouth to speak. 'Did you finally find a girl who is actually up for nerdy same sex, well, sex? Or was there a double episode of Gilmore Girls on last night and you went to bed too late and didn't wake up when that pink fluffy alarm clock rang? So, now Newbie, you can tell me, what gives you the nerve to show up late? Because honestly sometimes I think it would be better if I replaced you with a drunk four year old, because at least they might show up on time.'

'Well, you see Dr. Cox, Elliot was a bit,' JD started before Dr. Cox cut him off again.

'Yeah Newbie, I don't actually care. We are short staffed today so I'll be needing you to take these patients.' Dr. Cox said before handing him a giant pile of charts.

'Crap.'

'Heya V. Bear what's up?' Turk said walking up to him,

'Dr. Cox just gave me all of these patients,' he said, gesturing to the huge pile of charts he had put on the nurse's station.

'Ouch, hey I heard about Elliot how is she?'

'Oh she's fine now. You know I should tell her me and her, we sort of,' the beeping of Turk's pager interrupted JD and Turk reached to look at it.

'Oh, sorry dude surgery, to be continued.' He said as he started to walk towards the O.R.

JD walked towards his first patient's room, reading her chart as he went. He could tell this was going to be a long day.

Later that morning JD collapsed on the nurse's station.

'Ah, JD hard morning?' Carla said sympathetically.

'Yep.' JD said without bothering to raise his head. 'I've been rushed off my feet with extra patients, I haven't seen Turk since he ran off to surgery and half of my patients are either dying and there's nothing I can do or I have no idea what's wrong with them.'

'Elliot is coming in soon if that makes you feel better.'

'I suppose, but we'll probably both be so busy we won't be able to talk.'

'So how many people have you told about you two?'

'No one yet.'

'Really? I would have thought the whole hospital would know by now!'

'The only people I've had time to talk to all morning are Dr. Cox and Turk, Dr. Cox cut me off and Turk had to go to surgery before I had a chance to tell him.'

'Hi JD. Hey Carla' Elliot said walking up from behind and putting her arms round JD.

'Hey Elliot.' JD said, still sadly but slightly happier as Elliot had arrived.

'What's wrong JD?' JD loved the way Elliot was always so genuinely concerned about him, no matter how busy she was.

'We're understaffed today, I've been running around all morning and I can't work out what's wrong with half my patients.'

'You'll figure it out, I'll help you with some of them if you like.' Elliot said smiling at him.

'Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks Elliot.' He smiled back at her and leant in to kiss her. After they broke apart they saw Dr. Cox looking at them, slightly shocked.

'Oh, the Newbie and Barbie love fest is back in town. Is this why you were late this morning? Because you were up all night making sweet elbowy love to Barbie?'

'Oh no, they're having a real relationship now.' Carla replied for him,

'A real relationship? You two?' Dr. Cox said laughing.

'Dr. Cox…' Elliot started

'So this time it's going to be nerdy sex, some more nerdy sex, the end. Which of course will be followed by you two having months of awkwardness before you back to your usual 'just friends' before in a years time we go round on the whole cycle again.'

'Dr. Cox you're just annoyed because you lost the bet!' Carla said

'No, no, that's not it I'm annoyed because I can't stand to go through the drama of these two yet again.' Dr. Cox defended himself but Carla just stood there nodding her head.

'You thought it would be another month before they finally realised they're perfect for each other, and those were your exact words. 'God they're such idiots for not realising that near kiss meant anything, when are they finally going to realise they're perfect for each other and get it over with' ' Carla said, doing a very good impersonation of Dr. Cox.

'I can't believe you guys actually made bets on how long it would take us to get together!' Elliot said, her voice rising very high.

'Relax Elliot. We were just joking around.' Carla replied, trying to calm her down.

'Hey guys, what are you talking about?' Turk said, walking up to everyone at the nurse's station.

'JD and Elliot.' Carla told him, leaning over and kissing him hello.

'What about them?'

'They got back together,' as soon as these words were out of Carla's mouth Turk started doing a victory dance.

'Oh yes. What did I tell you? It was five weeks! Pay the man.' Turk said, putting his hand out to Dr. Cox, who handed him some money.

'Oh yeah, thirty bucks! You guys can go right here in my wallet.' Turk grinned at Dr. Cox.

'Turk! You bet thirty dollars that we'd be together in five weeks?'

'Should I not have done that?' Turk asked

'You can't just bet on JD and mine's relationship!'

'Sorry, but it was getting pretty obvious you two were going to end up together and it was just a matter of time before you realised. It's like me with my diabetes, it's gonna happen so I may as well make some money out of it!' Turk argued,

'You really think it was _that_ obvious we were going to get together soon?' JD asked disbelievingly

'Oh hell yeah,' Dr. Kelso said as he walked past.

'Great.' Elliot said, coming close to tears and going to hug JD.

'Elliot, don't worry.' Carla paused then, 'he lost to.'

Elliot cried slightly into JD's shoulder,

'Thanks guys, go and upset Elliot why don't you?' JD said surprised at how angry he felt that they had made Elliot even slightly upset.

'Sorry,' everyone mumbled before walking off to continue their work.

JD stood there for a while hugging Elliot.

'Don't worry Elliot, they're just being idiots. Ignore them.'

'Sorry it's just, we've had a hard enough time attempting to make out relationships work in the past and this time I really want it to, and them making bets on how long it'll be before we get together means in a few weeks they'll be making bets on how long it'll be before we break up, and that won't help our relationship. I just, don't want to lose you again.'

JD was surprised at the real reason why Elliot was so upset by it. He didn't realise that Elliot cared that much about their relationship actually working out this time.

'Elliot don't worry, it'll work this time. I'll try my absolute hardest.'

'Yeah, thanks JD.' Elliot said looking up at him and kissing him gently.

JD looked down at his watch and felt his eyes widen at the time,

'Crap. Sorry I've got to go, my break ended twenty minutes ago and I have way too many patients today.' JD explained taking his arms away from their place around Elliot and he started to walk off to see more patients.

Later that day after JD had finished his day at work and said goodbye to everyone he started to leave.

'Hey idiot.' The Janitor called him and JD turned around slowly; ready to face whatever the Janitor had to say to him.

'Cool I said idiot and you looked.'

'Yeah, because you've done that like, three times!'

'Yeah whatever idiot.'

'What do you want anyway?'

'I just wanted to say that I heard you and Blonde Doctor have got back together.'

'Yes, and?'

'I just wanted you to know that I, well one don't think you deserve her and two if you hurt her again; I'm coming for you. More than the usual coming for you.' The Janitor said managing to sound very threatening.

'Sure, but Janitor, that's not going to happen.' JD replied as he started to walk out of the hospital and go home.

**So that's another chapter written. I quite like the ending bit with the Janitor and JD in this chapter, and all JD and Elliot cheesy bits are always good! But you might hate it, I don't care but I like to know if you hate it and how I can write it so you don't hate it. So if you want my writing to improve REVIEW!! They make my day, along with finding out works in school again which made me have a spasm.**

**I officially have no life.**


End file.
